Time Flies When You're Having Fun
by bamboo-bones
Summary: Challenge. Kari thought she was taking photography at college. But there seems to be a mix up at the college and now she's participating in... Beauty Therapy! Somehow, Tai persuades Matt to volunteer as a client... And bad things happen. Hinted Yakari.


**A Challenge from _SugarSpiral._**

**Title: **How Time Flies When Your Having Fun...  
**Main Characters: **Kari, Matt, Tai  
**Pairings: **Hinted Yakari ...and I'd like a brief mention of TK/Izzy...  
**Summary of story: **Kari thought she was taking photography at college. But there seems to be a mix up at the college and now she's participating in... _Beauty Therapy?!_

Somehow, Tai persuades Matt to volunteer as a client... And _bad things happen._

**Phrases to include:** "This body lotion has lettuce, pearl extract, and laxative. **Laxative?!**"

**Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

  
**

"Room 235, this is it!" Kari Kamiya sighed as she opened the door to her new classroom, books and camera in hand. She was ready for her first hour of study in college. Pushing the door open to _what she thought was _her photography class; she was stricken to see lotions, creams, candles, and cosmetics strewn about the tables before her.

"Oh my gosh."

"Yes?" The professor had turned to her, as she was the first 'student' to enter the room. "Is something wrong?"

Kari walked over to the young female in the white lab coat and showed her the blue page that held her schedule. "See, I'm supposed to be in first year photography, not beauty therapy. There must be some mistake."

"Miss, please take your seat, the class is about to begin."

"But…" She turned to see fifteen other girls at desks behind her.

Fast forward three months, and travel sixteen blocks to an apartment building where two friends currently argued.

"This is going to be interesting."

"Tai, this isn't a good idea."

Matt and Tai were sitting in their apartment, with the brunette hanging up the phone, smiling. He had just volunteered his friend to be the test subject in his sister's class.

"Matt, come on. Besides, she _does_ have to get back at you for when you 'accidentally' dropped the plate of ketchup fries on her lap. This is the perfect opportunity."

"Sometimes, I hate you."

Back at the college, the students were simply dazzled by Matt's appearance.

"Oh, he's cute." They'd all say.

The professor had to try a few times to avert their attention from the blond rock star. "Ahem, Matt is our _guest_ today, and I don't think he'd want you ogling over him, so please, be respectful."

Kari just sat at her desk, giggling at Matt's expression. It was a mixture of embarrassment, hatred, and amusement. He _was_ in the same room as Kari, the girl he 'accidentally' spilt ketchup covered fries on. He'd never admit that it was a ploy to get her attention that had miraculously failed, much to his dismay.

Not counting Matt, there were fifteen other volunteers, one for each student.

Here they were, eyes locked in glares, as Kari stood to choose her partner.

"Matt."

The girls sighed in utter sadness, not being able to have _him_ as their partner and having to settle for one of the _others_.

On the other side of the room, Kari and Matt sat in the back near a lounger where the older male had to lie down and simply relax.

"Hey," she started, "you have to read the ingredients to see if you're allergic to anything."

"Oh, sure," Matt took the container of body lotion and rotated it to read the list of substances, as Kari applied gloves to her hands. "This body lotion has lettuce, pearl extract, and laxative." His eyes widened as they rested on the final word. "**Laxative?!**"

"Apparently it has these healing properties that hides scars, like that oil stuff." Kari shrugged it off and pointed to her volunteer's blue polo. "Take it off."

"What?"

"It's a **body lotion**, Matt. It goes on your **body**."

"Oh," He gasped, "Right." His hands went towards the hem of his shirt, grasping it, and then removed it from his torso.

Kari was in sheer amazement. She knew a few of the many scars; the one from the microphone, the one from Gatomon's fury. Many were probably unseen to most.

"Well?" Matt's statement returned her from the dazed state she was just in. She started pressing on the pump, letting the beige liquid out from the bottle and onto matt's chest. She started rubbing it in on his abs, getting a slight giggle from him. Averting his attention from his thoughts at the back of his mind, he tried making conversation with her. "So, have you heard from T.K. lately?"

Kari let out a small sigh. "Not really," she started, "mainly because he's spending most of his time with Izzy."

"Izzy?" That box-man and his own _brother _were together more than he was with Kari? Something was up. Oh well, he let it slide, returning to the fact that at that moment in time, he wasn't feeling so good.

Then it went from bad to worse.

"Kar? Where's the nearest bathroom?" His eyes darted towards the door, and his breathing sped up.

"Why? Are you feeling okay?"

"There's something in that laxative…" Matt suddenly rushed out the door and turned towards the nearest facilities.

The laxative in question, of course, was absorbed into the skin, cleaning the body of harmful chemicals. Kari had finally gotten Matt back for the fries.


End file.
